Copper Heart
by Prince Ofluff
Summary: There is a connection between Bernard Stephens and Megamind. Of course every hero needs their Kryptonite...sometimes it's not a weakness you're born with. Sometimes it's one you find. How will Metro Man handle realizing who exactly is his weakness. NOTE: Bernard and Megamind are the SAME person in this story. MILD SLASH and HARDCORE FLUFF! Metro ManxMegamind Bernard


Just a little something I thought of while watching Megamind. The only thing I own is my madness. Enjoy! BTW I made Bernard and Megamind the same person (_literally_ not in the phase changer sense he can change his appearance naturally) hopefully that helps simplify things. THERE IS NO CHARACTER DEATH ONLY FLUFF.

Rain hardly ever fell in Metro City. When it did it almost always foretold dark events. Bernard sighed as he looked out at the dank night and wondered if it really was worth the trouble leaving the museum this late. But no, he had to go back to the lair or Minion would worry about him. He gave one last look at the giant statue of Metro Man. He found it ironic that _this_ was where he ended up earning his daily bread. Of course he stole most of what he needed to survive but he had built himself a civilian identity separate from Megamind and it needed a job to function. He cast a wary look around before turning to face the statue one last time "Goodnight…" he said softly before leaving out into the rain.

In all honesty he was almost willing to admit that he enjoyed being normal. His intelligence made working at the Museum interesting even if most of the questions he was asked were paltry. No one hated him, no one laughed at him. He was no one and yet he was everything he had ever wanted. Normal. When he had been younger he was unable to shift his form. But now with concentration it was flawless. He turned up the collar of his coat against the rain and wondered where Minion was…he usually brought the car around when he got off work…Oh well a simple walk was no trial.

The shadows moved in the street. Lowly criminals were not a large concern in Metro City, but no matter how brightly a city glowed during the day there were always shadows at night. Bernard was too distracted with his phone trying to contact Minion that he didn't notice he was being followed until a rough shove forced him against a wall and his vision was distorted as his glasses fell onto the pavement. He groaned in pain and grabbed his arm where he was pretty sure he was cut and saw the answering blood on his hand. He raised an arm to defend himself from another impact when something else stopped it.

Metro Man had been heading to his hideout when something caught his attention. It wasn't a cry for help. Sometimes he was tormented by hearing cries that he couldn't answer. It wasn't someone running for their lives. It was a small man bracing himself against a wall with an arm raised for impact in a feeble attempt to protect himself. This simple defiance…more than anything else made him race to save him.

The thug was easily dealt with. Once he saw who had tossed him aside he was quick to run off. He picked up the books that had fallen to the ground during the tussle and dusted them off as he turned back to the victim. He was surprised to see the fearful expression on their face had not left. He was so used to adulations and praise he didn't know how to react. He awkwardly held forward the books and said "I didn't mean to frighten you citizen of Metro City…I had noticed your distress and…"

For several minutes Bernard couldn't figure out why Metro Man wasn't currently pummeling him. It wasn't until he addressed him as a citizen that he realized he wasn't in his Megamind form…He sighed and nearly sagged in relief. Which was a poor choice since Metro Man seemed to take that as a sign of weakness and the books were once again dropped as he was pulled against an impossibly strong and firm chest "Are you alright? You're wounded…Perhaps I should take you to a hospital?"

The warmth that seeped into him was mesmerizing for a moment before the words being spoken sunk in. He would have leapt back if the others arms hadn't been holding him in place. "No…Really I'm fine…Ah….just let me…go?"

Metro Man realized that he was still holding onto the citizen when he abruptly released him and shifted a hand through his hair "Sorry about that…It's so natural with the whole rescuing people thing…" He mentally cursed at himself, that sounded boisterous even to _him_. "Do you need me to take you somewhere? It's probably not a good idea to be out this late Mr…" he paused; it seemed lengthy to keep addressing the citizen as well…citizen.

The panic had settled down and Bernard was able to focus again. The only person that knew there was a connection between Bernard the studious Museum Aide and Megamind was Minion who was literally programmed to never let anyone know…There wasn't any danger in letting him know his real name right? He offered a hand and said somewhat shyly "Bernard Stephens…" He realized that this was the first time really introducing himself in this form.

He wasn't the only one doing a first. Metro Man stared at the extended hand and clasped it gently as he said "I'm…well I'm Metro Man…I can't tell you my secret identity of course…" He gave a half hearted chuckle at the end.

Bernard answered with his own chuckle as well and nearly murmured "Neither can I …" before he caught himself. There was a flash of headlights and he saw Minion zap on an illusion and squeezed the hand holding his gently "Well…I suppose this is my ride…Thank you…for everything." Before he could change his mind he let go and hurried to the car forgetting the books he had borrowed at Metro Man's feet.

…

It was business as usual citizens screamed as lazars tore apart conveniently empty buildings. Rubble fell onto cleared streets and Megamind laughed maniacally as his latest robot frolicked through the city. He smiled as he saw the dashing Metro Man rush to the rescue although no one was in any real danger. He hadn't even captured Roxanne today.

That observation was quickly made "So Megamind you decided to let Roxanne have a day of peace did you?"

For some reason that comment made him angry "Oh…So I guess you wouldn't have come if it weren't for your precious Roxanne Richi…Well I'll make note of that next time!"

Metro Man looked at the robot curiously. What did Megamind mean? He would have come whether or not he had captured Roxanne…Wasn't this just their usual banter? He was expecting something like 'Only Good takes a day off, evil is a Workaholic!' Instead he got…Jealousy?

Things quickly went downhill from there. In his distracted state Megamind made an error operating the robot causing it to crash brutally against the ground. Without even thinking Metro Man rushed to the site of the crash where Megamind's minion was frantically trying to pull him out. He shoved the fish ape aside and delicately pulled Megamind from the carnage.

Minion was having a minute panic attack. He had caught a glimpse of Megamind and knew that he had to get Metro Man away from him as fast as possible. "Sir…Um Mr. Metro Man. I can take it from here…"

But it was too late.

The fall had made it hard for Megamind to concentrate and hold onto his blue form. As his focus faded so did his shape. Laying before Metro Man now was none other than Bernard. Coughing Bernard looked up at Metro Man and smiled wanly even as he was held again in those arms "Well..fancy meeting you again…"

It was almost too much for Metro Man to process. The man who had haunted him for weeks, the victim who had been frightened of him, the first person to treat him like a…well…person…Was _Megamind_?

His mind jolted to what was happening now. There was blood on his hands. He would have enjoyed the irony that the first time Megamind's plans actually hurt someone…it was _himself_. The bright green eyes that were looking up at him from disheveled brown hair seemed confused and slightly glassy in pain "Ironic isn't it?" Bernard said, he was going to say more but he began to cough.

Frantically Metro Man looked at Minion "What do I do? He's hurt!"

Minion looked between Metro Man and his best friend. "He'll be alright as soon as I get him back to the lab. Now if you would just give him to me Mr. Metro Man I'll take care of him."

Involuntarily Metro Man's hands tightened on the slender form before a moan of pain made him realize he was causing even more damage. He sighed and nodded as he gingerly handed Megamind…Bernard…over to Minion.

…

A few weeks had passed and he was surprised that there hadn't been so much as a peep from Megamind…Had the wound been that serious? How would he know? He realized that no one would even care if something had happened to Megamind. He was the villain; people _hoped_ he would go away for good. So why didn't he?

It was when he was patrolling the city and saw the museum dedicated to him that he realized there was another way to track Megamind down. Bernard Stephens. He turned sharply and landed in the lobby of the museum. He looked around; he had never been here before. Why would he? He chuckled and started walking through when a voice called after him "Can I help you sir?"

He turned around and there were Bernard's green eyes looking up at him. He nearly sagged with relief…now _why_ hadn't he told him he was okay? Before he knew it he was grabbing Bernard's hand and dragging him out of the museum where they could be alone.

They were standing by the water when he turned and finally asked "Why didn't you tell me you were okay? I was…" He realized that none of this made any sense and he cleared his throat as he tried to back pedal "I was worried about Bernard Stephens Citizen of Metro City."

Through thick lenses bright green eyes looked up and studied him before a hand shyly ran through messy brown hair "I suppose I thought it wouldn't matter. The injury was minor. If you don't mind…I was hoping to keep this identity clean. Will you be taking me off to jail?"

There was a vulnerability there that Metro Man hadn't expected. He was too stunned to answer for a moment before he said "No…as far as I know Bernard Stephens has done nothing to harm the citizens of Metro City…"

The look of happiness and relief on Bernard's face held him in rapture when soft lips pressed against his for a brief moment and for a second he could have sworn that the soft peach skin tinged blue on his cheeks as Bernard whispered "Thank you."

It looked like he had a weakness after all.

Thank you! Just a little fluff for your daily dose!


End file.
